


【宗みか】【R18】亲吻之后/kiss me and……

by kakitokimeki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakitokimeki/pseuds/kakitokimeki
Summary: ◎宗毕业一年后，美伽和宗在法国合流设定◎宗无性恋（假的）设定，就是宗对两人doi本身没有兴趣◎倒车 请注意 倒车 请注意 【分级R18】◎剧情（？）和假车占了大半，不感兴趣可以直接看第18节
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, 斋宫宗/影片美伽, 斎宮宗／影片みか
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	【宗みか】【R18】亲吻之后/kiss me and……

1  
美伽如愿地考入宗所在的大学，到了法国，理所当然地住进了宗的公寓。  
在美伽入住的第一天，午餐后，两人面对面坐着，宗这么对美伽说：  
“我想吻你。”  
“不过以我们现在的关系，这么做好像不太好。”  
“所以，我们交往吧。”

2  
其实还在梦之咲的时候，宗没少想过要亲美伽，每次维修结束，恰到好处的发丝，恰到好处的指尖，恰到好处的面容，然而每次在宗抚上美伽裸露的皮肤，准备在满意的地方落下一个表示满意的吻时，美伽总会变得面红耳赤和语无伦次，快要晕过去的样子，宗就歇了要亲吻的心思。

真是不合格的人偶。

在宗毕业后，偶尔回国参加valkyrie的活动时，看着美伽因为表演而变得薄红的脸颊，微喘的气息，还有变得更加明亮的双眸，亲吻的想法又浮了上来，但目光是更多地停留在美伽的唇上，完全没想起以前就是觉得这张嘴最煞风景。

虽然亲吻的想法总会被各种事情打断，因为仅有的几次活动总是太匆忙，回想起来才发现这一年两人几乎没有独处过。

3  
美伽徒劳地拿手捂住自己发烫的脸，支支吾吾说不出话，只能用点头来回应。  
“点头就是同意吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“Say yes? Or no?”  
“Yes！老师……”今天太坏了。  
美伽大概是太过沉浸于自己的情绪中，连宗什么时候走到自己的身边都不知道。而在美伽回答“Yes”的时候，宗拨开美伽的双手，捧着美伽的脸，俯身落下了一个吻。

只是一个轻轻地贴了一下双唇的吻。

不过对美伽来说可能还是过于刺激，等宗发现不对劲，捏住美伽的鼻子，美伽才想起来要呼吸。

4  
下午行李寄到公寓的时候，宗理所当然地把美伽的行李拿进了自己的房间。  
美伽抱着自己的玩偶有点不知所措。

“老师，我住客房就好了。”  
“没有客房，隔壁早就被我改成工作室了。”  
“诶？！”  
“我记得我去年有说过。”

一副理所当然，就算美伽拒绝交往，也会和自己睡同一间房的样子。

5  
宗应该是爱上了亲吻美伽的感觉。

原本在外头时也会向美伽索吻。不过有一次在超市里，宗没忍住亲了一下美伽的耳朵。美伽和平常一样，连脖子也染上了粉色，不过宗还是发现了美伽肢体上的僵硬。

『在外面克制一下好了。』

而克制的后果就是在家两人独处时，亲吻变本加厉了。

宗亲吻的时间有长有短。  
发现美伽在亲吻时肌肤的温度会逐渐攀升、身体会变得更加柔软、心跳也更加明显后，宗开始一次又一次地延长亲吻的时间。如果是两年前的宗，大概会认为这样不符合自己的审美，瓷器般的冰肌才是永恒的、完美的。

『事到如今，也不应该再把他当自己的艺术品了。』

宗亲吻的力度也有轻有重。  
一开始亲吻时美伽喘不过气，宗稍微松开，然而看着美伽仰头露出上下滚动的喉结，宗贴了上去，感受到颈动脉的搏动，神使鬼差地嘬了一口。第二天看到美伽脖子上的红痕，一股异样的满足感涌上心头。而美伽鼓起勇气拒绝宗在显眼的地方留下吻痕时，宗握在美伽后腰的手发出了前所未有的存在感……

『我的、漂亮的……』

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝LOFTER完结线＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

6  
一个月过去了，宗貌似除了亲吻，其他什么都没做。

但说是什么也没做，宗有时会脱光美伽的衣服，甚至亲过舔过美伽的下身。然后在美伽泄身之后，一脸心满意足地搂着美伽睡去。

美伽并不是什么都不懂，有几次在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭、磕磕碰碰地做了一整套的清洁，在枕头底放了润滑和安全套，但就是什么也没发生。

而每天和宗睡在一起的美伽很清楚，宗不是没感觉，而且早上的老师那里也是很精神的！

7  
“老师，可不可以……嗯……等一下……”  
宗稍微松开一下对美伽的禁锢，依旧把头埋在美伽的颈侧，深吸一口气，稍带着鼻音沉声问：“怎么了？”  
“今晚，我，我想和老师一起……”  
“一起什么？”  
交往有一段时间了，美伽也清楚如果不说明白一点，宗大概会一直追问，去确认是不是自己理解的那个意思。  
比如每次美伽想让宗脱衣服，宗就会问要脱哪件，脱到什么程度。  
虽然知道宗应该不是故意使坏，但是追问的问题实在是太让人害羞了。  
“……一，一起射！”  
还不如一开始就说直接一点。

“可以。”宗给予了肯定的回答。  
然后宗把美伽的腿分开，架在了自己的胯上。  
在美伽准备把右手边的润滑液递过去的时候，宗直接把两人的阴茎贴在一起，随即拉过美伽的左手，上下套弄起来。  
美伽也不知道宗的手活算不算好，反正自己的右手是不知道放哪里，左手仅是扶着对方阴茎已经是用尽心神。

『老师他那里好烫……』  
『这是老师的手？』  
『轻一点……』  
『再重一点……』  
『不要，不要顶那里，受不了了……好爽……』  
美伽觉得自己有点失控，也记不清自己在想什么、有没有说出口。  
好像只听到自己闷响的心跳声，砰，砰，砰，鼓膜都快要破了。

“影片，叫出来，我喜欢你的声音。”

在嘤咛和闷哼交响下，双方的白浊大多都黏在了美伽的小腹上，一时分不清到底是谁的。

8  
美伽还在平复自己呼吸的时候，宗拿湿毛巾清理了一下双方的身体，然后搂过美伽，亲了一下额角，盖好被子，关掉了床头灯。

“晚安，影片。睡吧。”

也许宗每一句“命令”，对于美伽都像是一句魔咒，美伽很快就睡着了。

9  
第二天早晨，美伽一如既往地在宗的怀里醒来。

抬头盯了下天花板。

良久，慢慢地捂住了自己的脸，苦笑。

『不应该是这样的……』

10  
过了几天。

“影片，你今天走路的姿势有点奇怪，是哪里受伤了吗？”晚餐后，宗对美伽观察良久，说道。  
“嗯啊！”美伽正要碗筷收拾好，听到这么一句，差点没把碗筷摔地上，稳住了身子之后迅速否定：“没有啊！”

“我记得你一向对痛觉不敏感，保险起见，还是先检查一下吧。”  
“老师……还是不用……”  
“不行，我不放心。”  
宗见美伽一副磨磨蹭蹭的样子，反而更坚决了，并且开始担心会不会是训练不得当弄伤了哪里，而美伽因为顾虑是自己定的方案，不肯开口。  
美伽抬头看了一眼宗认真严肃的表情，知道自己今天是逃不过了，开始拽着衣角慌张起来。  
发现美伽躲闪的眼神后，宗莫名地有股无名火，说话的语气变得更加严厉：“好啊，影片，你是不是瞒着我做了什么事！”  
“噫——！对不起！”美伽下意识地举起手挡在脸前。

而看到美伽这一举动，宗的心脏好像被刺了一下，想起那段时间，自己情绪不稳定，时不时无预兆的怒吼，没少让美伽做出这种害怕的表情和举动。  
宗轻轻地搂着美伽，右手一下一下地摸着美伽有点僵硬的背部，在美伽的耳边轻声安抚道：“对不起，影片，是我太着急了。”

美伽紧紧地回抱了宗，埋在宗的脖子旁边，一下子大哭了起来。

“呜对不起……老师……我，呃……后面那里痛呜呜呜……”

美伽哭一句，说一句，打个哭嗝，再哭一句，说话说得模模糊糊、前言不搭后语，又一直不明所以地道歉，宗花了差不多半小时才知道到底发生了什么事。

一句话概括就是：美伽昨晚第一次给自己做润滑，不过因为剪了指甲没有磨，割伤了肠壁……

11  
在得知美伽并没有涂药，宗便下楼买了消毒工具和药膏，哄着美伽脱好裤子在床上趴着。  
一开始宗用棉签清洁消毒时，除了看到美伽的耳朵变得通红，暂时没有看到特别大的反应。  
听到宗戴乳胶手套的声音，美伽拽紧了床单，脚趾也开始蜷起来。

“不要动，放松一点。”  
宗刚触上美伽的肛门口，美伽就不由自主地往前缩了一下，连带着肛门口的褶皱变得更深了。

“嗯……抱歉，老师……”  
美伽忍着羞耻感，乖乖地把臀部往后挪了点。

宗左手扶着美伽的臀部，右手食指蘸了点药膏，轻轻地推了进去。

然后不知道宗碰到了什么地方，美伽不由自主地发出了娇腻的声音，大腿和后背肉眼可见地染上了一层薄红。

宗顿了顿，暗自记下了位置，小心翼翼地避开了那个地方，手指继续旋转地往其他地方摸索。

没一会儿美伽发出了吃痛的声音，身上那层薄红也褪去了，宗再次记下位置后，把手指退了出来，再重新蘸药膏抹在那个位置。

12  
晚上，睡觉的时候，美伽一直抱着玩偶背对着宗。  
宗也不勉强美伽一定要转回来睡，俯身在美伽的后脑勺亲了一下，和往常一样道了晚安。

『真是，不乖。』

13  
这个星期，宗陪着美伽吃了一周的粥，虽然亲吻没少，但是动手动脚是少了，每天晚上也只是按时地给美伽涂药。  
涂药的时候，宗特别规矩，不管是哪只手，都没有乱碰。最后两三次涂药的时候美伽也不觉得痛了，但还是觉得有点头皮发麻。

『呜呜呜太丢脸了……』

14  
“影片，过来坐这里。”宗拍了一下双人沙发的另一边。  
“老师，怎么了？”  
宗拿出了指甲钳和锉刀时，美伽的身体僵了僵。  
“手拿出来，我给你剪指甲，好好看着。”

美伽一开始还认真观察着，剪下、打磨的角度和力度，宗也会讲解几句。不过剪完一只手后，美伽的眼神就开始往上飘了。

『老师真好。』

15  
“剪好了，轮到你了。”  
宗收捡好剪下来的指甲，把指甲钳和锉刀递给美伽，伸出了手，在美伽迷惑的时候，解释道：

“帮我剪指甲。”

美伽一开始很惶恐，想要拒绝。但宗以学习要加强运用才有效为由，不容拒绝。

美伽小心翼翼地给宗修剪手指甲，仿佛每个动作都用上了毕生的勇气和精力，花了差不多半小时。

美伽打磨好最后一片手指甲，宗伸直手指看了一下，捧着美伽的脸亲了一下，表扬道：

“做得很棒。”

“诶嘿嘿……老师夸我了……”美伽开心得下意识地往宗的怀里钻。宗也顺其自然地抱了下美伽。

16  
各自做完了功课，美伽回到房间，发现宗开着台灯在看书，而台灯下是之前自己买的润滑液和安全套。

美伽努力地装作没看见，同手同脚地走到床的另一边，坐了下来。  
宗在美伽坐下后，也放下了书，然后是圈着美伽例行地吻下去，不过今天的吻好像格外黏腻。

“事先确认一下，影片，你之前是想单纯的前列腺按摩自慰？还是准备和我做爱？”

被吻得有点晕晕乎乎的美伽，听到这句，一下子被惊醒了。

“……做爱。”  
“和谁？”  
“和……和老师呜……”美伽越回答越低头，最后没忍住哭了出来：“对不起，老师果然是不愿意呜呜……”

宗也许是想逗一逗美伽，也许是单纯的强迫症犯了，想听完整的回答，总之没想到会把美伽弄哭，手忙脚乱地一边道歉一边安抚着、哄着。

“不要哭了，我没有不愿意。”宗亲了亲美伽的脸。  
“我只是觉得，肛交这个行为对于我们交往没必要。”  
“嗯？”美伽总算停止了哭泣。

“首先，肛门本来就不是用来做爱的，太容易受伤了。”  
“其次，如果你只是想要前列腺刺激，按理来说，我用手指就可以。而且……”

美伽一脸不可置信，听了一半，捂住了耳朵，表示不听宗的解释。

“不要！我不听！好不容易可以和老师一直在一起了，我要更……最亲密的！”  
仿佛是想起宗交往后的作为，美伽心一横，补充了一句：  
“不要手指？要，要老师的……那里……要老师的，前面的，的，性器官！”

17  
“咳，我知道了，我尽……我不会让你受伤的。”

其实一个星期前，宗猜到美伽有这种想法后，就一直在为今晚做好安排并耐心等待。

不过宗大概也没想到美伽会这么大胆地求爱，一时间感觉自己的脸有点发烫。心脏好像也有点发烫，感觉有什么温暖的东西溢满了整个胸腔。

18  
“首先是清洁。”  
宗准备抱起美伽去浴室时，美伽红着脸拒绝了。  
“我，我刚刚清洁过了，而且这星期基本只喝粥，很干净的……”  
“真乖。”宗亲了亲美伽的眼角。

“然后是润滑。”  
宗让美伽脱好衣服趴着。  
美伽趴好后，听到背后宗淅淅索索脱衣服的声音，忍不住低头张开腿，悄悄往后瞥了一眼。  
也不知道有没有看清，反正美伽把自己的头埋进枕头里不肯出来。  
“侧着头，不要把整个头趴枕头里，要注意呼吸。”  
宗一边说着，一边帮贴着美伽的后背，帮他调整枕头的位置。  
如果宗没有扶着美伽的腰，美伽大概会倒下去。

和之前的涂药不一样，宗没有戴手套，第一次被别人直接接触自己最柔软的内里，美伽惊讶于自己对此处的敏感，对这种触觉有点发怵。  
少了一层硅胶，宗的右手手指显得更加灵活，也更加的霸道。  
本来只是食指，但其他手指好像也在洞口不停地轻轻按压、摩挲，左手也在到处乱摸，有时扶着腰，有时刮过大腿内侧，更多的时候是在揉着美伽的臀部。

宗又推了一点润滑液，把中指也滑了进去，碰到了之前上药时找到的敏感点。  
美伽身体一软，没跪稳，往左侧倒了下去。不过宗没有抽出手指，而是把美伽的右腿架在自己的肩膀上，继续对后穴进行扩张。

两根手指可以玩的花样多了起来，宗交替地交叉手指，不知道是有意还是无意，轻轻地扫过美伽的敏感点，美伽的下体很快就颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
美伽下意识地想把右手伸到自己的下体处，被宗截住。  
宗亲了亲美伽的手心，然后把手指含进嘴里，舌头配合着自己在美伽体内的右手的动作打圈。  
等美伽的手指被拉出来时，挂着一线银丝，滴在了美伽的小腹上了，被宗弯下身子舔走。  
宗从小腹往上亲吻，一点一点地吮吸、舔弄。

宗空出左手把美伽身下的枕头叠起来，垫起美伽的腰，然后抓着美伽的刚刚被含湿的右手抵在后穴穴口上。

“自己伸进来，告诉我想被摸哪里？”  
宗亲了亲美伽的耳尖，逐渐加重的呼吸使得美伽的耳朵更加发痒。

“不要了……快点……”

这次宗倒是没有继续追问美伽。只是舔了一下美伽的耳朵，继续诱惑道：

“自己进来就先让你射一次。”

虽然说是让美伽自己进来，最后还是宗用右手的食指和中指，抽插的时候把美伽右手的食指也带了进去。

宗带着美伽的手，抽插的速度变得快了起来，而且几乎每一次都斜斜地触过那一小坨软肉。  
美伽的声音很快变得更加地破碎，生理眼泪也顺着眼尾趟了下来。

最后宗俯身在美伽下体蜻蜓点水般地亲了一下，美伽脑内闪过一道白光，精液一股一股地射了出来，有一些溅到了宗的脸上。

缓了几分钟，美伽感觉自己有点回过神来，还没来得及害羞，宗浅浅地含住了美伽的龟头，美伽的下体很快又半硬起来。

宗把自己的手指抽出来，美伽自己的手指仍留在穴口。再次垫高美伽的后腰后，给自己发硬的下体戴上安全套和涂上润滑后，宗把美伽的手也抽出来，扶着自己的下体抵住穴口。

一边观察着美伽的表情，一边缓慢但坚定地送了进去。

见美伽除了害羞和兴奋，没有特别痛苦的表情，宗深呼吸了几次，才开始扶着美伽摆动起来。

其实比起灵活的手指，宗的下体动起来显得粗笨无章，有几次还把美伽撞疼了。  
但是看着宗因为自己染上了情欲的眼神，身体最脆弱也最坚定的部分在自己的体内律动，终于有种这个男人是属于自己的感觉，美伽产生了前所未有的满足感。

“老师……宗……我爱你……”

19  
昨天晚上，宗顾及美伽和自己都是第一次，只要了一次。收拾好自己和床铺，两人一躺上去，就睡着了。  
今天两人差不多同时醒来，明明是面对面看着对方，美伽还是忍不住捂着脸乐了，宗看着美伽，嘴角也没忍住翘了起来。

“对不起，影片……”

“没事的，老师，只是有点涨，不痛的。”

“不是的，我只是想起那天没跟你说清楚，我是因为喜欢你，才想吻你，才请求交往的。”

“影片美伽，我爱你。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> ◎感谢阅读。  
> ◎主要想写出一种矛盾的感觉，吧？宗想让美伽成为自己艺术道路上的伴侣，但是过于馋美伽身子（？）而无法跳出把美伽当自己人偶的圈，可能是出于内疚，对待交往像过家家一样，把自己当旁观者。直到美伽主动要求doi时，才发现两者并不冲突并直视自己的感情酱紫。  
> ◎↑就是想写车，没这么深奥，真的。


End file.
